pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokefanita
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Bienvenida~ Pues Hola, Bienvenida a PE, Ojalá la pases bien y conozcas mucha gente. Te haré unas recomendaciones: #Cambiate el nombre de usuario, ya hay una usuaria llamada Pokefany y conociéndola, de seguro por poco y te tira una pared encima. #Coloca las MM poniendo "Archivo:Cara_de_nombredelpokémon.png" entre [[]] así no queda el recuadro azul. #Leete las Reglas para evitarte problemas xd Pues eso ^^ ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:59 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Me dejan usar la cara del absol shiny! [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 12:49 8 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Porfa! ¡Sigue TO! Cuando lo sigas yo continuaré JS. Por cierto, ya me leí los últimos caps con la música esa, da como cosquillas en la barriga al leer. Si lees esto y son menos de las 19:30 (Hora española) estaré en el chat. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 17:43 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Si has recibido este mensaje es que tienes un personaje en Juego de Sombras Hola, mando este mensaje por que hay nuevas encuestas en la página de JS y necesito la opinón de TODOS los personajes. Vota, por favor. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Mira aqui']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'y luego me cuentas']] 17:51 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Título :3 Bueno, creo que ya tengo un poco pensado el título: "Guardianes legendarios y la oscura amenaza" En el mundo todos decimos que los legendarios son quienes se encargan de mantener todo bajo control y orden pero, ¿que pasa cuando necesitan ayuda? Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuatro jóvenes fueron escogidos para ser los guardianes y ayudar a mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y en ese momento se crearon los cuatro báculos del Sol, la Luna, la Luz y la Oscuridad cada uno de ellos le fue asignado a su respectivo guardián y desde ese momento juraron proteger el equilibrio con sus vidas,pero...siempre hay una oveja negra.Uno de los guardianes llamado Terios creía que el poder que se le fue concebido no era suficiente, así que ideo un plan para poder obtener mas poder por las malas, primero fue por Nura la guardiana del báculo de la luz;la condujo a una trampa y la mato utilizando la magia mas oscura conocida hasta ese momento. Si necesitas algo mas pídemelo :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 20:36 6 mar 2012 (UTC) :D Bueno... ¿Que puestos hay? ¿Es de MM o sprites? ¿Que datos debo poner? Esos son mis preguntas... Gracias por admitirme en tu historia :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 21:30 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Amigos Uuuff...al fin alguien que sabe hablar a mi manera, si esos pendejos molestos nunca saben hablar en el chat, pasemos al tema 2, te pondre un Eeevee al lado n.n Is ShInY? Is ZaNgOoSe ,Is ZaNgOoSe812 Archivo:Zangoose_icon.png Firma :la: Aqui esta: Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! Archivo:Zekrom_icon.gif Espero que te guste :3 Si tienes algun problema dime en mi discu, pero antes unas cosas: 1.- debes ir a mis preferencias, copiar el código fuente de tu firma y pegarla 2.- debes poner "Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma" debes poner si o sino no te funciona 3.- Finalmente pones guardar preferencias y te sale la firma, si tienes problemas dime :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 23:12 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto mi novela, dejame los nombres de siftros, por si quiero añadir alguno, pero por el momento eso no entra en mis planes. Gracias por felicitarme, procuraré acordarme de tu cumpleaños. PD: Si podemos ser amigas. Ponme un eevee o un glceon, yo te pongo un zoroark, ¿ok? [[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 14:30 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Me gustaron los siftros que me pusiste, pero solo utilizaré a uno y ¿te importa que le cambié un par de cosillas?Cris ya es la mima de los niños, así que tendré que quitar ese detalle y un par de ellos más. Espero que no te importe. PD: ¡Gracias por las ideas! Recuerda votar en las encuestas, porfa. [[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 17:14 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Feeeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Feliz cumpleaños Fani!!!!!!! Psalo excelente, cumple mas, que se cumplan tus deseos!!! Toma un regalillo :3 Archivo:Fani's_gift.png Espero que te guste!!!!!!!! Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 23:27 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Lo siento! Lo siento! Felicidades, Cata (¿te puedo llamar así?). Me acordé ayer. Siento mucho que se me haya olvidado, pero muchísimas felicidades. En cuanto pueda, te hago un regalo. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 12:04 9 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Gracias por inscribirte en las audiciones! Tu regalo. ¡Cata! Siento el retraso, pero ya tengo tu regalo. Una vez más, te deseo feliz cumpleaños.¡Espero que te gusteArchivo:Para_pokefanita.jpg No se me dan muy bien estas cosas. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 11:07 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Te hecho de menos... Fani, te me has adelantado. Justamente hoy pensaba escribirte, pues, como ya he dicho, te hecho muchísimo de menos... Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que me siento más cómoda al hablar, la que me cae mejor, pues eres majísima. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir un mesaje tuyo, como hace tiempo que no nos "vemos" en el chat, y se nota tu ausencia... Respecto a tu pregunta, yo he estado bien. Saqué buenas notas en el trimestre (todo excelente menos un notable), me van a comprar el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre, también veré la película... Aunque, como todos, también he tenido mis problemillas... En fin, no te voy a aburrir. Ya me contarás que tal te ha ido a ti. Tu novela me encanta, tengo ganas de leer más capítulos. Me encanta el argumento, los personajes, la manera de narrarlo... ¡Todo! ¡Escribes genial! Ojalá mi novela fuese la mitad de buena que la tuya... ¡Dios, me encantaría que hicieses una segunda parte! Aunque, si decides no hacerla, pues que se le va a hacer... Respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea. Y, ya de paso, tengo ganas de salir en tu novela (bueno, las cartas). Pero tiempo al tiempo. ¡Yo me muero de ganas de volver a chatear contigo! El horario en el que suelo estar conectada en el chat es el siguiente: entre semana de 17:00 hasta 21:00. Los fines de semana no suelo estar. Y algunas noches me conecto. Yo he estado conectandome bastante, pero nunca te he encontrado... Pero ojalá esto cambie de ahora en adelante... Yo haré todo lo posible porque así sea. Bueno, pues eso. Deseandote lo mejor, con ganas de verte en el chat, y esperando más capítulos de tu novela, se despide: Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 18:10 16 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: Te voy a dar un regalo de tu cumple un día de estos. Perdona que sea tan tarde... Pedido Hola Cati Archivo:Meow.gif Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Combusken_NB.gif(Tu nuevo Combusken evolucionara cuando realices 169 ediciones más...) Archivo:Huevo_de_Mareep.png (Tu huevo de Mareep eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más, evolucionara cuando realices 90 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 160 ediciones más...) Gracias por adoptar y cuídalos mucho Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 22:58 10 jun 2012 (UTC) '' Holitas! Hola, bueno... Tu molas a la hora de escribir, y no te lanzaré una pared encima por ser mi plagio tener un nombre parecido al mio x'D Pero te juro que si nos confunden, incineraré al idiota (?) Quieres ser mi wiki-amiga? :3 'Summer Greenwitch~ Futuristic Diamond~! Talk with me here :D''' 02:31 12 jun 2012 (UTC)